Orphans Beloved-The Godparents
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. Note-Pouchee? What were you thinkin?


Orphans Beloved: "The Godparents…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-Pouchee? What were you thinkin'?

Petty Crime Lord Pouchee's garage HQ…

Where delicate negotiations had taken a decided turn…Against the said Pouchee…

"Jesus, Maria, Josephe! Lady?! Mrs. Hendrez?!"

"Henndrix…" Ally corrected.

"Hendrix…You don't need to do this, I'm a reasonable man. We can make a deal!" Pouchee pleaded. Trying to look up at Alison…Difficult, given his position…Tied up and blindfolded with Alison's favorite sleeping mask, his head positioned under the adjusted blade of his favorite means of enforcing discipline amongst his scumbag henchthugs, hangers-on, and rivals.

"You just said you dumped my husband's body in the St. Lawrence, Mr. Pouche`…No 'deal' is possible under the circumstances." Alison firmly, lifting the adjusted blade handle just a bit higher.

"That was just business…He's ok, minus a finger…I was just makin' a point. Let me call the boys who have him, you'll see. Where are my guys here?! I'll have them go get him." he asked, hopefully. "Gully, Joe?"

"Now, clearly…Mr. Pouche'…"

"Pouchee…"

"Whatever…Clearly the guys here are no longer here. I hired them with the money I'd collected for you, that you then refused to accept as full payment. Really…" she shook her head. "…A businessman like you ought to know to pay his people a fair wage. They were happy to abandon you and take the money along with taking over my business…And yours…"

"Those f-ing bastards!" Pouchee, struggling. "Come on, lady! Take this damned blindfold off and I'll call the other boys. You'll see, that fat-assed husband of yours…Hey! OWWWW!" he cried as she applied soldering iron from his collection of garage tools. "What are you doin'?! I'll f-ing kill you! And your family!"

"You already killed my heart…And what you're saying is only more reason for me to do this, Mr. Pouchee." She noted quietly. "After all, I can hardly let you live to threaten my kids."

"They'll put you in jail, you crazy…!"

"Not that I'd care, but who'd believe soccer mom and school board councilor Alison Hendrix could have anything to do with the likes of an urban thug like you? No one will ever believe I even know you exist, let alone that I'd've killed you." She noted calmly.

"Arrgh…" he struggled against the ropes and chain holding him. "Why the fuck did I drink that tea you brought?!"

"That was pretty stupid." Alison nodded. "But I suppose you figured that since I drank some, it must be ok."

"Why didn't you pass out?" he asked suddenly, curious.

"Plastic bag inside…Real tea there, doctored tea underneath…I threw the bag away when you looked at the box of money. Which I'd actually brought for your friends, to prove I was sincere in my offers to them. You should have taken the payment and negotiated, Mr. Pouchee. Violence really was bad for business in your case."

"Lady, I'm telling you…I did not kill him yet. I just wanted to frighten you. Look, just let me call…Please. I have wife and son." He tried a wistful tone.

"And my husband had me…And two children. I hope this hurts as much as you hurt my husband. Goodbye, Mr. Pouche'…"

"Pouchee…" he insisted, twisting desperately. "No!"

"Pouchee, uh…Oh, my God!" Vic entering the garage, halted, staring in shock. "Alison, in the name of the Buddha…!"

"Victor! Help!" Pouchee cried.

"Oh, God, not you too!" Ally fumed, pointing the gun in her left hand while keeping hold of the paper cutter's blade, extended by her to an unusual angle, just high enough to allow neck slicing…

"Ally…Mrs. Hendrix! Don't do this!" Vic pleaded. "And please don't shoot me, either!"

"He took your finger, my husband…Consider it karma, Victor." Ally, grimly. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarah told me to find you or else…And else means something with you girls these days…" Vic sighed. "Word on the street was Pouchee had brought Sarah in over drugs she was selling but I knew it wasn't Sarah and when I heard it was in Scarborough…Listen, Ally…" he pleaded. "Sarah will be hurt if you do this. It would ruin any chance I have with her of reconciliation…"

Pouchee, hopefully relaxing a bit.

"I don't care what Sarah thinks and if you think coming here to tell me you'll miss out on another chance with my sister will stop me…" Ally frowned. Blade poised.

"Ally, this is a boulder in your stream…" Vic tried.

"F- the damned rock in the stream!" Pouchee's scream…

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Pouche'…" Ally nodded. "Sorry, Victor…I hope you weren't close."

Ohh…That's gonna be so messy… Vic thought, eyeing the raised blade.

"Ally! Don't…!" Donnie's cry at the door…He stumbling in, followed by Art Bell and of all people, Ally blinked.

"Sestra! No!" Helena called. "Don't, Mrs. Hendrix!" Art pointed gun.

"Don…Donnie!" Ally gasped. "This grisly urban thug wasn't lying?"

Geesh…Vic shook head. Really gotta let go that prejudice, lady…It's a major impediment…

He eyed Helena as she hurried over to gently take the gun from Ally's trembling hand. Donnie a second behind her, bandaged hand reaching for the now weeping Ally. Art sighing as he lowered gun at Helena's look.

Is hok, Arthur. She smiled…

….

"I think we can agree to a pact of mutual silence on this one, Pouchee." Art eyed the rather shaken petty crime lord who gave a nervous nod as he rubbed chaffed wrists, now sitting up on the garage floor. "The Hendrixes are out of the drug business and into the legitimate…Solely…" Stern glance Hendrixward to where Ally was gently dabbing cream on Donnie's stump… "Soap…"

"Solely…" Donnie nodded.

"Oh, yes." Ally agreed.

"And their new part-time employee, Ms. Duncan, here…" Art glanced at a smiling Helena…

May I suggests this lavenders scented…? She mentally practiced.

"…Will see they keep strictly in line."

"Being future cop trainee I will being sees all is strictly in line with laws…" Helena nodded.

"Duncan?" Ally blinked.

"He was father, of sorts…" Helena shrugged. "I would take poor Mama's name but harder to get credentials."

"Cop trainee?" Ally, again blinking. Donnie as well.

"Topside was very helpful regarding Helena's documentation after we threatened to release what we had on them…" Art noted. "It just seemed the safest place for her."

"Under me partner's wing…" Helena beamed. "But I must apply self first and get associate degree, then when mental health review is finished, apply. But Art will get me through."

"Mental health review?" Ally eyed Art.

"We have to take some precautions, sestra…I am at risk for post traumas stress disorder and emotional abuse reaction…Is right I be evaluated and have the therapies." Helena noted. "Then I can be cop and do honor to sestra Beth in her place…Plus as mother I will need income for baby."

And a good man as father…She did not say, smiling at Art.

Thanks you, sestra Beth…I will take good care of our beloved good cop guy, I swears on Mama's soul.

"Victor…" Pouchee was staring at Victor now. "You have saved my life. I'm obligated." He offered a hand which Vic, pausing to switch from the maimed hand, shook.

"Just doin' the work of the Buddha, Pouch…We are His hands here." Vic bowed.

"And Victor's call on that obligation is, no vengeance on the Hendrixes, Pouchee. This agreement stands." Art noted sternly.

"Or elses…" Helena, backing him up. "The safety of my baby's godparents is non-negotiable…"

Godparents? Donnie eyed Ally who shrugged.

"Honored…" he smiled at Helena.

"I wouldn't refuse that offer, Pouchee." Art noted.

"Hey…" Pouchee waved hands… "I am good here."

"Now that's the Way…" Vic nodded. "Though I would like to…"

"Sarah is not going to meet with you, Vic." Art eyed him. "Just accept that she's grateful you agreed to help…Under minimal duress…And take it at that. In the name of the Buddha or whatever…"

"Yeah, yeah…" sigh.

One day, Sarah…One day, when those hulking types fail you, you will see…He thought, hopefully…

Or, maybe…He eyed Helena smiling at Art…Good jobs, partner…Then Ally…

There might another one of these around with my name on her…Whatever Sarah says, she and Ms. Hendrix here did like me, at times…When the Buddha walked with me…

"I still say that Buddha stuff's crap…" Alison sighed, hugging Donnie.


End file.
